This invention relates to flexible couplings which comprise a driving coupling member, a driven coupling member, a plurality of torque-transmitting members of which each forms an elongated endless loop, and a plurality of resilient inserts of which each is arranged inside of the cavity defined by one of the torque-transmitting members. The torque-transmitting members may be supported by studs or bolts projecting from the two parts of the coupling, i.e. its driving member and its driven member. When the coupling is transmitting a torque the endless-loop-torque-transmitting members are stressed in a direction longitudinally thereof and they then compress the resilient inserts which are arranged in the substantially elliptical space bounded by each torque-transmitting member. This is accompanied by a progressive increase of the torque transmitted when the operation of some of equipment, e.g. a winch, is started. These favorable properties have resulted in a wide acceptance of flexible couplings of the aforementioned description.
The present invention relates to an improvement of the aforementioned couplings.
Every flexible coupling has specific damping or shock-absorbing characteristics, which are generally of a fixed nature. It is, however, desired to change the nature of the damping or shock-absorbing characteristics of flexible couplings, because different applications require different damping or shock-absorbing characteristics. As a general rule an internal combustion machine drive requires a higher damping than an electric motor drive. It is, therefore, the prime object of the present invention to provide flexible couplings of the aforementioned description which have variable damping means, i.e., damping means which allow to vary the extent of the damping of the coupling.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as this specification thereof proceeds.